Memories
by sheerio4ever
Summary: As Sydney slowly dies in front of the Alchemists, she remembers all the happy times she had with Adrian.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines.**

**A/N: My second Bloodlines fic. **

Sydney was running as fast as she could. It was times like this She wished that she was more athletic than academic. She continued to run but her pursuers didn't seem worried, they stayed at their slow pace. She was met with a dead end. She fell to her knees in anguish. "Adrian!" she shrieked in vain. But her love was long gone, kidnapped and held hostage by her pursuers. He couldn't help her now. "Adrian," she tried again, but this time she knew that it was hopeless, that this was not going to have a happy ending. "Tut tut Sydney," a man stepped out of the shadows. His evil smile looked worse to her than any Strigori's.

"Father," Sydney said her voice faltering. Would he here to save her or put her in re-education?

"You," Jared Sage raised one ugly finger at her. "Are no daughter of mine." In that moment Sydney knew it was hopeless. She was going to be drugged and brainwashed – but no matter what, she'd never forget Adrian. Then she began to think. How would he get on without her? She was his light in the dark, to comfort him when the going got tough; to ruse him from his spirit induced fits, to love him till the end of time. How was she supposed to help him if she was in a place that was trying to wash evil from people, when in fact those people were the evil ones! She would honestly rather get her throat ripped to shreds by a Strigori than have to put up with these delusional humans any longer.

The times when she has thought her golden lily tattoo was the best thing that ever happened was gone – she just hoped that the Alchemists didn't know that her tattoo was broken. They were closing in now, most of these Alchemists she knew; her father, Stanton, Ian, Zoe, a few others, they all sneered at her in disgust. Her heart shattered, even her own sister hated her. It was too late for magic, too late to be saved. There was only one thing that she could do, so she did it. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together and murmured a prayer to God. "Silly girl," her father shouted his voice echoing around the room. "God won't help you, he hates you! You are nothing to him!" I squeezed my eyes tighter in an attempt to block out my father's voice until someone grabbed my collar and dragged me to my feet.

Stanton shook her head sadly in my direction. "Jared, why don't we send her to re-education, there is still a chance that she can be saved."

"There is no chance!" He roared. She was confused. They weren't sending her to re-education? Then why were they here? She couldn't figure it out until Jared Sage pulled out a silver dagger. She gasped.

Goodbye Sydney," he said as he sliced a wound on her stomach. He was letting her slowly bleed to death. That sick bastard. She closed her eyes to go to her happy place – where Adrian was.

**A/N: This isn't finished don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines.**

***Past***

As I closed my eyes and as people may say – see my life flash before my eyes. I was in a park with Adrian and Hopper. It was a lovely warm day and I had decided to let myself go and put on a cotton white sundress. The three of us sat in a secluded spot under the shade. "What's wrong Sage? Khakis-R-Us shut down?" Adrian joked.

I glared at him. "I thought you'd like it," I huffed.

"I do, it makes a nice change. I'm currently saving it in my memory so I can paint it later." He replied. I rolled my eyes. "Picnic, Sage?" He held up a wicker basket and a red checked blanket.

I shook my head at him in awe. "You really thought of everything eh?"

"Well you said that you never went on a picnic as a kid, so I had to show what you were missing." He grinned. "What do you say? First impressions are important?"

"You didn't have to." I said, still in shock that Mr. Adrian Ivashkov was actually _thinking_.

"I know," he said airily. "But I wanted to." His gaze grew soft. "I'd do anything for you Sage."

"I know," I whispered. "I wish I could do the same."

"Hey, I'll take what I can get." He smiled.

"Nobody would know us around here, right?" I asked carefully.

"No, you'd kill me if I had brought us somewhere that we could be recognised." He said.

"Great," I leaned in and kissed him.

"Hmm, I should take you out more often." Adrian mused. Hopper squeaked, ruining the moment. Adrian glared at him while I just laughed.

"Hungry?" I asked. Hopper squeaked again. I took the picnic basket away from Adrian and rooted through it for something for Hopper. I found half an apple pie. I held it up questionably to Adrian. He just shrugged.

***Present***

I opened my eyes. Zoe was crying hysterically, realising what they had done. Ian was rubbing her back and trying to get her to calm down. "Take her away." My father ordered. At least he wasn't as cruel to make Zoe watch her own sister's death. "Obviously she's not ready to become an Alchemist yet." I felt my jaw drop. He was worse than cruel. He was inhuman. All the Alchemists walked away, except for my father and Stanton. Stanton looked at my father.

"Please Jared. Let me call the spirit Moroi to heal her or get a doctor." She pleaded, "We can send her to re-education."

"No!" My father spat. "She cannot be saved."

"Are you really going to watch your own daughter die?" Stanton said, her voice filled with disgust.

"I told you, she isn't my daughter no more." He shrieked. I couldn't listen anymore. I closed my eyes and welcomed the next memory.

**A/N: Sorry about it being short. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful Bloodlines Series or else Adrian and Sydney would be married by now ;)

A/N: I know, I know, I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner but the laptop broke and school as started ( with lots of homework :P ) I won't update much but I'll try, but my main story is New School, New Life. And I'm typing on a tablet so don't grill me over mistakes please :( Thank-you for reviewing, following and favouriting. It means so much to me :) Anyone hear One Republic's song, Counting Stars? It is AWESOME! This chapter is extra long to say sorry :)  
Also check out The Fiery Heart by ehlymana, it's awesome and long :) And don't forget her oneshots - she accepts requests but the list is looong :D

*Past*

I was in a shopping centre with Adrian. Apparently he had a 'brilliant' surprise for me... I don't what surprise could be wonderful if it was in a shopping centre, when I told him this, he just laughed and told to stop being negative; that I was going to love this surprise.

"Please Adrian, tell me what the surprise is!" I begged him.

"Nope Sage, but you'll find out soon after you put this blindfold on." I could hear the smile growing on his face.

"But Adrian!" I whined. "I hate surprises! Wait what did you say about a blindfold?" I asked stupidly.

"I said you have to wear a blindfold if you want to see the surprise." Adrian said patiently, as if talking to a 4 year old. I was surprised how much we were rubbing off on each other.

"You are unbelivable." I muttered, but let him put the blindfold over my eyes... while tapping my foot impatiently.

"Sydney, stay still!" Adrian sighed exsparatly while fumbling with the edgee of the blindfold. I stood still obiently.

When he finally got the blindfold on, he took my hand and led me to his 'surprise' whatever that may be.

"Adrian take this silly blindfold off please," I would give him my puppy eyes but I was wearing a blindfold... argh!

"No can do Sage," Adrian said, I knew he was grining.

"Please Adrian," I pleaded. "I hate surprises," I droped my voice to a whisper. "Surprises scare me."

"Don't sorry Sydney," Adrian said his voice earnest. "It's a nice surprise."

"Okay," I gulped. "I trust you." Now I'm no spirit user but I could feel the happiness radiating off him, I was happy too until the memory began to fade which meant I was being awoken.

*Present*

I coughed and choked someone had thrown a bucket of freezing cold water over me, no doubt my father. I was seriously hating him right now, why couldn't he leave me die in peace. I mean every memory, no matter how long it seemed only lasted a couple of minutes and I was in for an extremly long death, and there was no way I was going to get to Heaven afterwards.

"Jared, please stop it! Heal her!" Stanton was still begging on my behalf, I guess I should be grateful but I couldn't bring myself to even look at her - not with that digusting lily that made me feel queasy everytime I saw it.

"Can't you just slit my throat already," I said my voice raspy.  
Stanton and Jared looked at me, obviously they weren't aware that I could still speak.

"No," Jared scowled. "For what you have done, you deserve to be fed to the Strigori. You have disobeyed the Alchemist laws and commited blastphemy against God!" He shrieked at me. Stanton gasped at his harsh choice of words, it wad all true though - or at least it was in his eyes.

I couldn't bear it anymore, so I closed my eyes and watched the memory from where it finished.

*Past*

I still had the blindfold on, suddenly Adrian came to a halt.

"Are we here?" I asked.

"We are Sage," he replied. He gently took of the blindfold folding it into his pocket. I opened my eyes and infront of me was a bridal wear store.

"Adrian Ivashkov if you propose to me I swear I will use my magic to cause you so much pain!" I shrieked.

"Calm down Sage that's not the surprise... unless you want to go in there?" He smirked.

"In your dreams," I muttered.

"Sure, sure," Adrian murmured. He grabbed my shoulders snd turned me the other way. "This is your surprise Sage." Infront of me was a shop that would be easily missed by a passing customer. The sign said: Khaki's 4 Us. My jaw dropped.

"How did you find this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ahh you know me Sage, I find everything in the end." Adrian said with a smirk, I just rolled my eyes.

"Sure Adrian, did you ever find that hair gel?" I smiled, of course he didn't because I still had it in my dorm room. "How did you really find it?"

"Not relavent Sage," Adrian grumbled. "Well I was bored so I searched it on google and this appeared. I looked for the nearest one to us and hey presto!" He looked pleased with himself.

"You are really one of a kind, Adrian Ivashkov." I murmured shakimg my head.

"That's why you love me," Adrian grinned and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's see if we can prove worthy enough for memberships!"

*Present*

Someone was shaking me awake. Why couldn't they wait until the memory was finished? It was annoying to keep being interrupted. I opened my eyes, Jared was gone but Donna Stanton was shaking me.

"Stay with me Sydney," she whispered. "I'll get you out of this somehow." She tried to look me in the eyes but I refused to meet her gaze. She seemed to be frantically searching for something that would help mr to hold on to wjatever amount of life I had left. "Think of that Royal Moroi." She said softly into my ear. "The Ivashkov one, stay alive for him." I heard her say before I faded into my memories again, and the weird thing is, I couldn't detect even a trace of disgust in her voice...

*Past*

Adrian had dropped me back to Amberwood right before curfew. He put his party boy façade on for Zoe's benefit. No-one, beside the people who truly knew him, would have suspected that deep down there was a loving, gentle, smart, thoughtful, caring, artistic person; the list could go on and on and on.

"I'll talk to you later," Adrian whispered sweetly in my ear, just before Jill came to drag me away.

"Tell me everything!" Jill squealed.

"Jill," I sighed. "You were watching everything through the bond - don't try to deny it."

"I wasn't," she complained. "I just want to hear it in your point of view."

I smiled, Jill was more like a sister to me than Zoe, I could te her everything and I couldn't even trust Zoe like I should anymore... "Tomorrow," I promised. "I'm really tired right now." She sighed in disappointment.

"Okay, but then you'll have to tell Angeline as well."

"Where is she anyway?" I asked. "With Trey as usual?"

"Apparently she's in the library 'studying'." Jill smiled.

"I presume by studying she means making out with Trey." I smirked. "Or throwing textbooks at him." She laughed at that. "Goodnight Jill," I said as I walked out the door.

"Night Sydney!" She called after me.

I crept down the hallway to the room I shared with Zoe. Hopefully she was asleep or not in the 'ask Sydney one hundred and one questions about where she has been' moods. I opened the door a crack, the light was still on... darn it.

"Sydney!" Zoe's voce sounded across the room as I walked in and over to my bed. "Where have you been?"

"Not now Zoe," I sighed. "I'm tired."

"Were you with 'him' again?" She asked. By him she meant Jet, my boyfriend known to me as Adrian - of course it would be a disaster if she found out that.

"Yes," I snapped. "Now if you don't mind, I'm exhaused so I'm gong to bed." I felt a little guilty about snapping but not enough to apoligize.

I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow but felt myself being pulled into a spirit dream. I wondered what skimpy outfit Adrian had put me in this time. I looked down and I was wearing a wedding dress. A wedding dress! I vglanced at my surrounding and realised I was in a church. "Adrian!" I called out crossly. He stepped out from the back of the church, looking fabulous in a crisp, black tuxedo. "Why am I wearing a wedding dress?" I glared at him.

"Jeez Sage you could look a little happier about marrying me," he joked reaching the altar.

"Why am I in a wedding dress,"I asked again, this time through clenched teeth.

"You said I could in the shopping centre today." He said simply.

"No I - oh... Adrian!" I sighed thinking back to our conversation when ee stood outside the bridal wear store.

"Uh huh," he answered smiling. "Now let's get hitched."

*Present*

Someone was slapping my face... hard. Again it was Donna Stanton. "Thank goodness, I thought you were gone," she breathed a sigh in relief. "Drink this, it will slow down the amount of blood you lose until I can convince your father to let me get Adrian to heal you or rush you to a hospital." I couldn't really fight and this stage so I just nodded weakly. She tipped the vial of clear liquid down my throat, I heard footsteps and Donna let me go. I hope she can convince him, just because I was prepared to die, didn't mean I wanted too. I hope Adrian hadn't forgotten Hopper or if he did, that Jill hadn't. I hoped they were all alright, but why wouldn't they be? It was as if they had been stabbed by their father and being helped by someone who should be their enemy... I made a small bitter laugh, Stanton looked at me wierdly but didn't say anything - she was still trying to convince Jared and the other Alchemist he'd come back with to let me go. That was went I faded into the beautiful memories again...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines :(

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys :D I read them after school and they improved my day times 100. Hopefully this chapter will be as long as the last one. Also if you'd like to see a memory that you came up with don't hesitate to review or PM me. :) And guess what! I'm starting a course on how to write children/teenage books - so hopefully my writing will improve!

*Past*

I was hungry. No, I was starving. No Sydney, I thought, think of other things. You can't possible snack of something, you are strong! You can wait until dinner. My stomach growled betraying me, I wanted to scream in frustration. How long was it until dinner anyway? I peaked at the time on my phone. 3 hours! How was I going to last this long? Who could possibly take my mind off things... Adrian!

I grabbed my keys and send a quick text to Adrian so he wouldn't be completly unprepared when I appeared on his doorstep...

I knock gently on the door knowing he would hear it, my stomach, betraying me, growled. Maybe Adrian still had some of that gelato... No Sydney! This is not the time to eat - dinner is. Snacking is for people with no self control.

Adrian opened the door. "Hey Sage." He grinned. He was absolutely covered in paint. He was like a rainbow; a handsome rainbow.

"Adrian!" I squealed as he leant in, arms out for a hug. "Don't you dare!"

"Don't sorry Sage, I'll clean up... if you give me a hug!" He leapt at me, holding me in a tight grip.

"Adrian!" I screamed. How was I going to explain why I was covered in paint to Zoe?

"Relax, it's dried up - see?" Adrian said a big grin on his face. I looked down at my clothes they were the same as when I'd left the door room - except for thr few wrinkles. An embarressed blush spread slowly around my cheeks. "Sage," Adrian looked at me curiously. "Are you blushing?"

I blinked at him. "I can blush you know, it's not impossible." I mumbled. Yes, I Sydney Katerine Sage mumbled... and blushed... at the same time...

"Well I never," Adrian said in a mock shocked voice. "What else have you been keeping from me?"

"I guess you'll just have to hang around long enough to find out." I smirked at him.

"I already know one Sydney..." he whispered into my ear, his breath tickling in.

"And what would that be," I whispered back tirning to him slowly.

"Don't you think I know where your hungry?" Adrian said pulling away. I froze and mentally chatasised my stomach... and his great vampire hearing.

"Didn't know that your 6th sense was ESP," I mumbled. He just smirked.

*Present*

My throat was dry, my stomach sore, my lips chapped and my face sweaty. Would Stanton ever suceed in convincing my father or would today be my final day? I looked around, Stanton looked slightly victorious and Jared looked as if he wanted to rip her head off. The other Alchemist looked merely confused. I didn't bother to stay concious long enough to find out what Stanton had achieved.

*Past*

"Come on Sage!" Adrian whined. "I'm hungry, your hungry. I'm unhappy, your unhappy. Food is calling our names!"

"No! I am not eating that greasy, fattening, disgusting food! Especially between meals!" I screamed running away from him, knowing he could easily pick me up and carry me to his car; the Ivashkinator.

"So don't! We can have our meal early! You are starving - I can tell. C'mon Sage, I hate it when your sad." He pleaded and then he did the unforgivable - he gave me his puppy eyes.

"But Adrian, I don't want to eat that food..." My voice faltering, my stomach betraying me. "I don't want to be fat."

"Sydney," he whispered into my ear making me shiver. "You won't get fat by eating junk food every now and then, beside you can ask Eddie to help you work off the calories if it means that much to you." He pointed out. "Which I don't really want you to do since I hate feeling like I might break you everytime I hold you."

"Well I guess a little bit wouldn't hurt..." I mumbled against his arm.

"Great! You stay here and mind Hopper - there's pie in the fridge - and I'll get us some."

"Wait Adrian!" But he was gone before I could properly protest. I sighed. "Hopper! Hopper! Mummy's here!" I called, going off to find our little 'love' child.

*Present*

I could hear someone throwing things, I peeked my eyes open a crack. Jared was throwing dustbins around like a madman.

"It's up to you," Stanton said calmly. "You can bring her to the hospital and have to explain everything or you can let me bring the spirit healer go her."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone or something move. Please make it a stray dog or a rat or something and not a Strigori, I prayed. The other three didn't seem to notice anything. Oh God...

*Past*

Hopper was asleep in my arms - he was so cute, I only realised how much I missed him now that I was holding him in my arms. I heard the front door opened and close with a slight bang. Adrian walked in with about seven brown paperbags. My eyes popped when he set them down.

"Relax Sage, one beg is full of pie for Hopper," he pinted to the largest bag. "And this one is salad," he pointed to another bag. I breathed out a small, and I repeat small, sigh of relief. There was still five bags left. "I didn't kjnow what yoy wanted so I got a few things - I don't expect you to eat a lot but you have to each more than just the salad."

"But!" I began but he cut me off.

"No buts." Adrian declared. He went over to tbe drawer and grabbed two forks, he handed one to me. "Now eat up, celery sticks." He said cheerfully.

After the meal I was full, Adrian gave me a questioning look.

"Okay I admit that the meal was delicious." I sighed giving in. He shot me a smug smile.

"We should do it more often." He smirked.

"No way! Do you know how many calories I must of put on!" I shrieked jumping up.

"I like my girls with a little bit of weight and don't deny it, you totally loved that food." Adrian smirked pulling me back down and into his arms.

"Maybe," I said sinking into his arms, where I felt I truly belonged.

*Present*

A tear slipped down my cheeks. I cursed myself - I was giving them the plesure of seeing me cry. I opened my eyes a crack. Jared Sage was standing slightly over me looking at me in horror. He seemed to be wrestling his conscience perhaps one side of him was horrified st what he'd done to be and the other side was trying to justify it by saying what a traitor I had been. Perhaps it was something else. Stanton was standing there seeming impatient.

"Call the Spirit user," he croaked. I gasped in surprise, he really didn't want me dead. "And hurry," he added. "Her death is near." Stanton nodded and whipped out her phone. Alchemist number three had dissappeared. "Can you givr us some privacy?" Jared told Stanton.

"Of course," she nodded to herself and walked away. Jaref bent down towards me.

"Listen here Sydney." He said my name like a curse. "You may not be dead by the end of the day, but I will personally make sure that you regret this day. You will be ripped part and sewn back together like a ragdoll. You'll be lucky if you remember your own name by the time I'm finished with you." He hissed in my ear, then he walked away. Now I want to die.

I was just about to close my eyes when something caught my eye once again. I saw a faint flash of indigo. Marcus? Was I delusional now? Or was someone really going to save me? I didn't get time to investigate further as I was dragged into another memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines.

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner Thank-you for all the reviews, follows and favourites – they made me smile

*Past*

"Adrian!" I squealed as he grabbed me from behind. He was covered in paint – and it wasn't dry like last time.

"Sydney!" He mimicked my high tone, laughing.

"I'm all paint!" I peeled myself away from him. I looked down at myself. There was blue, red, purple and gold all over the back of my outfit and green handprints on my stomach. "How am I going to go back to my dorm like this?"

"Easy, you wear one of my shirts." Adrian smiled.

"What about Zoe?" I queried.

"It can be Jet's shirt, duh." He smirked. "Now don't ruin the mood." He commanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir," I saluted.

"You make me feel older than you." He whined.

"You are older than me silly," I laughed.

"Not by much," he defended.

"Old enough," I smiled.

"I guess you like older men then." He gave me a sexy smirk.

"I guess so." I smiled burying my head in his shirt. "Where's Hopper?" I asked.

"Asleep." He answered.

"Do I get to spend time with my baby?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Later, I have more exciting ideas for now." He said picking me up. "Continuation of the spirit dream," was all he said. Then I was in heaven.

*Present*

I was awoken by someone trashed and muffled yells. I peeked through my eyelids – it was getting harder with every passing moment. As soon as I saw what was in front of me, I done a double take and blinked. The image stayed so either I was beyond repair or the image was real. Jared Sage was tied up in the corner with a piece of cloth around his mouth, the other Alchemist unconscious on the ground.

"Sydney?" A voice said. It was Stanton beside her stood Marcus.

"Hmm..." Was I could manage.

Marcus crouched down towards me. "We are going to get you to Adrian, okay?" He said softly.

This time I didn't have the strength to move never mind say anything.

"She's slipping away Donna." Marcus whispered.

"That's why you are going to take her to Adrian." Stanton said. "Immediately."

"Me? What about you?" He asked confused.

"I'm going to have to disappear to avoid being executed." Donna Stanton said solemnly.

"Don't you mean persecuted?" Marcus asked.

"No, I mean executed." She turned down to me. "Good luck Sydney, you are going to need it for so many reasons." She turned once again to Marcus. "I'll be in touch as soon as I can." And with that she walked off.

"Come on then Sydney; let's get you to lover boy." Marcus said picking me up.

I closed my eyes I was so tired.

*Past*

After Hopper woke up, Adrian and I went to play with him. He seemed happy to see me and kept trying to push Adrian out of the way so he could snuggle next to me.

"Little love child, stop pushing me. I want to be beside mummy too." Adrian whined.

"Adrian, a callistanta about 100 times smaller than you is strong enough to push you away and you can't stop him." I laughed.

"I'm going easy on him to boost his self confidence Sage." He huffed.

"So go hard on him Adrian." I grinned.

"I can't, that would be known as child cruelty. And I can't go to prison – they don't have hair gel there." He joked.

"Hopper's a dragon, Adrian." I replied shaking my head.

"So?" He answered back.

"So he's not going to taken by the ISSPC." I told him.

"You're right." He said solemnly. "He'd be taken by the ISSPA."

"Adrian!" I giggled while Hopper poked Adrian angrily.

*Present*

I couldn't open my eyes but I was sure I was in a car. Soft music was playing and we were going pretty fast. I was covered by a soft blanket. It was so cold though, but I couldn't shiver. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep. It was the most horrible feeling ever yet I was calm and relaxed instead of panicking and thrashing. I couldn't think straight yet I could still remember everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines.**

**A/N: There are only going to be a few chapters left, or so it says on my plan... :'( I'm going to try my hand at Adrian's Point of View. **

**Adrian's P.O.V**

My phone started to vibrate. It was Marcus. I was almost scared to answer it, what if it was bad news?

"Did you find her?" I wasted no time launching into the question.

"Hello to you to," Marcus muttered. "Yes, I found her – Stanton helped me. She's in a bad way Adrian."

"What? Get her here as fast as you can! I don't care if you have to double the speed limits." I said anxiously. "Just get her here so I can heal her."

"Adrian, forget doubling, I'm tripling." Ah, Marcus forever annoying – especially when he _tries_ to be funny.

"Hurry!" was all I said before hanging up. I sank down to my knees; it took all I could not to sob – what would Sage say if she heard I cried? She wouldn't say I was manly, that was for sure.

I sighed and took out my phone. Who could cheer me up in the midst of my depression? I could call Jill... but she was happy with Eddie, she didn't need me to rain on her parade. Who else could I call? I scrolled through my contacts, who could I possibly call? Then her name popped up, I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it. The one person who knew what I'd been through, Rose...

**Sydney's P.O.V**

The memories wouldn't come anymore. I keep closing my eyes but the only thing there was blackness, not the cold, scary kind but the warm, welcoming kind – and that was what scared me.

I could hear someone singing along to the radio. I couldn't make out the song, my hearing was all distorted. My eyesight wasn't too bad though.

The car stopped, Marcus cut the engine. I heard a door open and close, then another door opened and I felt a cool breeze. I felt myself being lifted by strong arms and a beautiful, angel like voice shout out.

"Sydney!"

Whenever Adrian said my first name it gave me shivers down my back, it felt amazing. The way it rolled off his tongue like it was his second nature. His voice sounded far away though. I felt myself slipping.

"Hurry, Adrian!" I heard a masculine voice shout out, I think it was Marcus' but I couldn't concentrate anymore. "She's slipping away."

Indeed I was. The warm, welcoming darkness was pressing down on me. It didn't seem threatening but I knew that it could be deadly. In that moment I knew I was going to die, I knew Adrian wouldn't be able to heal me in time. With this in perspective I didn't bother to try and fight it.

I wondered how Adrian would be without me, what he'd say and what he'd do. What about Eddie, Jill, Angeline, Trey, even Zoe?

I hoped I would go to Heaven, even if I didn't deserve it. Please God, have mercy on my soul.

I decided to use my last breath to say something to Adrian. "Goodbye Adrian, I love you."

And with that, I let go of the last bit of life I'd been holding and swirled uncontrollably to my death.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines.**

**A/N: I am updating! My brother has just gone to the A&E... **

**Adrian's P.O.V**

Marcus appeared at the bottom of the gravelled driveway just as I appeared at the top. He held Sydney in his arms and his expression was that of pure worry.

"Sydney!" I shouted, not screamed, screaming is for girls. Marcus was telling me something, but I blocked him out, preparing for the rush of magic that was going to flow through my veins and into Sydney. The spirit darkness I would feel after would be so worth it if only she would be okay.

Her eyes fluttered for a bit when she heard my voice. Her lips started to move. What was she trying to say? I was sure that if I weren't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her.

"Goodbye Adrian, I love you." She whispered every so softly.

I was in shock, so I froze. What did she mean 'Goodbye,' didn't she know that I would always save her? My world started to spiral and I found that I couldn't stand up straight – it was as if I was drunk.

"Heal her you idiot!" The little voice in the back of my head roared, or maybe it was Marcus. I wasn't sure anymore.

Someone shook me roughly. "Adrian! Snap out of it!" It was definitely Marcus.

I remembered Sydney and how she needed me and I tucked all the darkness, insecurities and self pity into a box and locked it but I knew it wouldn't stay there for long.

"Sydney?" I asked weakly.

"C'mon!" Marcus was standing in front on me yelling, while Eddie was halfway up the drive, carrying Sydney.

And so I, Adrian Ivashkov, ran after him.

A few minutes later, I was breathless but ready to heal Sydney. Eddie had placed her on the couch. He had his back turned to me, his aura showed sadness, anger, disappointment and shock.

"Castile?" I asked. I was worried. He was standing in front of Sydney protectively but his back was turned. I heard a sniffle. Eddie was crying? Oh no!

"Move!" I screamed, I no longer cared that screaming was for girls. He didn't react. "Castile move! Let me heal her!"

He turned ever so slowly. "You can't heal her." He said coldly, his face was stone hard and emotionless but his red eyes gave him away.

"I can heal anyone Castile if you haven't noticed." Yes that made me seem all the more arrogant but I swear if he didn't move, not even Jill would bear to look at him anymore.

"You can't!" He yelled. "She's- she's dead!" He sobbed, putting his head in his hands. "We were too late." He seemed to forget that I was Adrian Ivashkov, a spirit user, seer of auras and healer of all injuries, able to resurrect people from the dead.

"Castile, I can bring her back." I said simply, hoping he'd get the message into his grief stricken head and move. Of course I understood his motives, I mean if I hadn't been able to bring her back I'm pretty sure I'd be asking Lissa if she had any of those razors left. That or I'd drink and drink and drink until my system wouldn't be able to handle it and shut down.

"No Adrian, I promised her that I'd never let you do that for her." He said, but he slightly cowered under my strong, threatening gaze.

"Technically when she dies all promises are broken now MOVE!" I shouted the last part, but by God he was a Guardian through and through.

"No." That single word was enough to drive me insane.

"Shove it Castile," I said in a dangerous tone. "Or I swear to God I will shove you myself and you'll go over a balcony!"

He looked slightly surprised at my threat but didn't move. "I don't break promises." He stated.

"But I do." I said and I punched him right in the stomach. I'd heal him later, right now I had priorities. He didn't get up straight away, probably from shock. I mean I was Adrian Ivashkov, a lazy Royal Moroi whose hands didn't do any manual labour, but he didn't know about Sydney's and my self defence classes with Wolfe. I touched Sydney and was just about to bring her back when Eddie decided to jump on my back. What happened to protecting Royal Moroi?

"Get off Eddie! Don't you want Sydney back?" I shouted trying to shake him off, man he had a tight grip.

"Of course I do! But I always keep my promises." He answered shouting back.

Where was Marcus when you needed him?

Rose and Dimitri ran in. Ah back up arrives at last. Dimitri restrained Eddie, knowing full well Eddie would never disrespect him by fighting him. Rose grabbed me.

"I got here as soon as I could and what are you doing." She hissed.

"I'm trying to bring Sydney back from the dead so let me go!" I roared at her.

Her arms went limp. "Sydney's dead?" She asked stupidly.

I didn't answer and ran over to the couch Sydney was lying on. I hoped I hadn't been too long, I gripped her arm gently and summoned my magic...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: This story is nearly finished *Sobs quietly to self.* **

**Sydney's P.O.V**

Everything was cold and dark. The nice darkness was gone and everything was stone cold. Who knows, maybe I was under the ground encased in stone? It was empty, lonely and bittersweet. This was what I wanted only a few moments ago, but now I would give anything for the warmth of life.

I'd thought with dead that something would happen. That I'd go to Heaven or Hell. I guess that the Alchemist's were wasting their time on religion or maybe this was Hell. Maybe I wasn't good enough to be judged, maybe God was just that disgusted with me. Maybe this was the end, for the rest of eternity I would be left all alone, with just the darkness and my memories for company.

A tear slipped out of my eye. Funny, I thought I was just a spirit and not a body. I found I could lift my arm to brush it away. I wasn't paralysed anyway, whether that was good or bad I didn't know. How was I going to bear this without Adrian? Hopper? Jill? Eddie? Everyone else? I wondered if they missed me. I imagined all of them.

Adrian would probably go back to his old self; drinking, smoking, one night stands with beautiful Moroi girls. He would give up on his art, give up on his beautiful self that only Jill and I knew about and he would forget about me. After all I wasn't as memorable as Rose.

Hopper would return back to his place after awhile or maybe Ms. Terwillinger would take him out of his misery. At least I knew Hopper would miss me, I miss him already.

Jill? She might for awhile, but soon she'll be a princess and she didn't need me. She never did. Why would she? She was beautiful, skinny and a model. The only thing she was lacking in was social skills and I couldn't teach her them. After all when Slade's buddy had asked me out, I didn't get it. That was quite embarrassing.

Eddie might miss me. Probably more out of loyalty then friendship though. I had made him promise to not let Adrian ever bring me back, I hope he kept it. Adrian didn't need all that spirit darkness.

Angeline would be free to do what she liked. No strict Sydney to keep her in line and any other Alchemist would be scared stiff of her.

Trey would only miss teasing me.

Kristen and Julia would miss teaching me.

Marcus would miss his information seeker.

Zoe would rejoice that she was the Alchemist in the family.

Dad would be proud of himself.

Carly and Mum would never know.

Rose would be indifferent.

Dimitri never showed his emotions.

I was just another Alchemist girl to Sonya.

Stanton was on the run.

Ian would regret ever laying eyes on me.

Keith would be triumphant.

Abe Mazur would be disappointed.

Ms. Terwillger would miss her coffee girl.

Brayden would spurt out facts about death.

No, I decided. I wouldn't be missed all that much.

But suddenly there was a bright light in the distance. It was travelling towards me at the speed of light. What was it? Perhaps I would go to Heaven. It rushed towards me, crushing itself into my body, knocking me over with its force, leaving me a sprawling heap on the ground. Then the blackness started to peel away, replaced with a bright light. When was I? What was happening? I began to panic. I opened my mouth to call for help, but all that came out was a cry of pain. It hurt so much everywhere.

"Sydney!" An angelic voice called out. "Shh, it's okay."

"Adrian," I breathed and then I blacked out...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**Adrian's P.O.V**

Sydney had woken up but fell unconscious soon after. So she should be alright, right?

Eddie was looking desolate and disappointed in himself in the corner, like a child who had just been scolded. Indeed he had been though, by Dimitri.

Jill was trying to comfort him. I don't know why she bothered. It was evident that he was beating himself up about breaking the promise and if I hadn't known better I would have said he was sulking. Jill looked up at me with an angry scowl, whether that was because she had just heard what I'd said through the bond or because it was partly my fault that Eddie was in this mood I didn't know.

Hopper had appeared from somewhere. Whether he could travel by magic or he had sneaked into my bag when I wasn't looking or if Jackie had simply helped him sneak it I didn't know but he had a sad, worried expression on his small, cute features and had resigned to prodding Sydney gently, hoping she'd wake up soon – didn't we all?

Marcus had appeared just after I had brought Sydney back, and I just didn't have the energy to ask him where he was in my time of need or what actually happened when he rescued Sydney, not even a 'did you give Jared a kick to remember?' or something along the lines of that.

Angeline and Trey had looked genuinely worried only a few moments ago, but apparently they'd gotten bored of being sympathetic and were not making out to the point of Rose yelling, "Get a room!"

Rose looked a bit disgusted as she found out about everyone's relationships, but she couldn't protest because number one: she knew true love could be found in anyone and number two: it would be pot calling the kettle black. I mean she did go off with her teacher that was a former Strigori and he was many, many years older than her.

Dimitri, as always, had no emotions displayed but I think he cared. He was in the middle of soothing Rose, whispering things into her ear – whatever they were, they weren't working.

"C'mon celery stick, open your eyes or I'll resort to calling you sugary, high calorie nicknames." I grinned but it didn't work. Sydney was in a coma like state, I mustn't have brought her back in time, fault of Eddie.

"Adrian!" Jill shrieked from across the room. "If you don't stop, I swear I will throw away all your hair gel, cigarettes and alcohol!"

"Whatever Jailbait, it's still all his fault." I said calmly back.

She began to charge at me from across the room, but luckily Eddie decided to grab her just in time and pull her into his lap. It was lucky because she had that look on her face that told me she wanted to rip off my pretty face, and then where would I be? She glared at me from across the room.

"Why isn't she waking up?" I asked no-one in particular. Hopper looked at me, he wanted that answer too.

"Give her time Adrian." Dimitri answered. "She just had all her life sucked from her and now it's all back. It can't be easy for her body to deal with."

"Whatever smart guy." I muttered.

"Shut up Adrian!" Rose screamed standing up. "If it weren't for you, Sydney wouldn't be in this position!"

"Really Rose? Seriously? You are going to blame me?" I asked. Well I guess she had a point, but it wasn't completely my fault.

"Stop fighting you idiots." I soft, croaky voice whispered. I turned around, Sydney was awake!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: Only a little bit of homework tonight so that means an update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed – they really made my day! (Well... night) **

**P.S. to CherrySlushLover: No promises about the longer chapters –but I'll try **

**This chapter is Sydney's P.O.V before she notified them that she was indeed alive and well.**

**Sydney's P.O.V**

I was alive.

That was the only thought that was running through my mind as I heard the others arguing, as I felt Hopper poking me, as I saw the blackness beneath my eyelids. I opened my eyes and was greeted by bright lights and various colours. I decided that I hated the dark. It was an ugly, lonely thing. I never ever wanted to be alone again; I never wanted to cry again, I just wanted to be happy – like when I was with Adrian. In those moments of death I had realised that I'd never been truly happy until I met Adrian. I'd had moments of satisfaction but never happiness.

All they were doing was arguing. Why couldn't they appreciate what they had? I little voice in my head whispered: they haven't expierenced death before – the loneliness and bleakness of it. And they didn't need to know I decided; they could interpret it in their own ways until their time came.

As they continued to argue, I continued to think. It kind of shocked me to think that I was full of Moroi spirit magic and yet I wasn't repulsed. I thought back, only a few months earlier after Adrian and Sonya 'coated' Eddie and Dimitri in spirit magic, I couldn't even sit beside Eddie – I was just that horrified but now, now I was the magical object and it wasn't going to wear off anytime soon.

Still, still they continued to fight and insult one another. Hopper let out a squeak after realising I was awake but they couldn't hear him as they fought on and on.

I didn't chance looking around to see who was present. I didn't want them to know I was awake just yet, partly because I didn't know what to say and partly because when they acknowledged the fact I was alive, we'd have to figure out how to escape from the Alchemist's grip. I wanted to enjoy the peace a bit longer before shattering it. My peace that is, not theirs because they were still quarrelling over useless, unimportant things, like whose fault it was that I had died in the first place. I could answer that. It was all yet none of our faults. Each one of us had a small part in a big role.

Then my mind shifted to more important things, like what I was going to do when I woke up. For starters, I'd have to leave – I couldn't stay here, that's for certain. The Alchemists would infiltrate the place looking for me and information of my whereabouts. Then they would either succeed in killing me for the second time (not that they would know that of course) or at the very least drag me to Re-education, dad would disown me, God only knows what they'd do to Adrian and the rest of the gang, I would be pulled apart and stitched up again like a ragdoll and I don't even want to know what would happen after that.

They were still arguing, at this point it was getting annoying and Hopper's poking, despite how much I loved him, was getting irritating, his squeaks driving me insane and Jill's babbling high pitched voice getting on my nerves.

Wait... why was I acting like such a moody bitch all of a sudden? Then it hit me, some of Adrian's anger and spirit darkness must be leaking through the bond.

This was wonderful – in a manner of speaking. The upside was that I could help Adrian manage the spirit darkness. On the downside, I had to experience it. Fine by me though, I always wanted to take some of the depression off his mind and it was also a small price to pay, since he saved my life.

After all this time, they were still arguing... I had to bite down hard on my tongue to stop myself from screaming at them to shut-up.

"Stop fighting, you idiots." I said or rather croaked. My voice came out all raspy and dry. I didn't get time to dwell on that fact though, as I was embraced into a bone crushing hug from Adrian.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines. **

**A/N: I am sad to say this is the last chapter :l**

**Sydney's P.O.V**

After Adrian had nearly crushed me to death, everyone got their heads together to figure out what we were going to do with, well, me.

"Sydney," Rose whispered into my ear. "Can I talk to you outside?" I gave her a wary glance. "I promise on my honour that I won't hurt you or make you cry." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Fine," and so we snuck out into the garden.

Rose sat down on the swinging chair, so I followed her lead. We sat silently for a minute before I decided to break the awkward silence between us.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. I was expected her to bombard me with angry questions about the Alchemists, Adrian's and my relationship, things like that, but what really came out of her mouth was a lot more shocking.

"You're a witch right? So that means you can do all kinds of crazy thing, right?"

With any other person it may seem like a legitimate question but there seemed to be a desperate look in her eyes, hope sparked in her voice.

"What's wrong Rose?" I was suddenly worried. Could Dhampirs get serious illnesses like cancer? Surely if she was sick Lissa would heal her, or Adrian would. Maybe it was something completely different?

"Umm..." She hesitated, her voice lowered. "Is it possible to make me, well, pregnant?" Her voice cracked at the last part.

Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh Rose," I started but she cut me off.

"It's a simple yes or no question Sydney." She sighed. I could clearly see that she was crossed her fingers and probably her toes too.

"I don't think there is Rose, but I can ask Ms. Terwillinger, if you'd like." I said gently.

"Sure, whatever," she choked. I could see her hands clenched tightly on the chair, swallowing back her tears. I knew that feeling, the swirling disappointment, the bitter taste rising in your mouth, I knew feeling – I had experienced it many times.

"Can you give me a moment on my own, please?" she asked.

"Okay, don't stay out to long." I gave her a small smile.

As I walked towards the backdoor, I got pulled into Adrian's head; he was frantically calling my name, while rushing through the house. I burst in through the door.

"Sydney!" Adrian breathed out a sigh of relief, running towards me and embracing me into a hug.

"It's okay, I am right here," I muttered into his chest.

"Where were you?" Worry shone in his eyes.

"I was out in the garden, catching up with Rose." I said like it was obvious.

"Really, is she out there now?" Dimitri asked. His tone implied that he didn't have a clue about anything Rose and I had just talked about. But he was out the door before I could reply.

Five minutes later, we were all gathered together in the living room. Rose and Dimitri had come up with a plan with the help of Abe's... contacts.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Wait!"Adrian stopped Rose from speaking. "I don't want to hear this plan unless Hopper and I are included."

"Obviously Adrian," Abe said smoothly. "We wouldn't have it any other way." He leant towards Dimitri. "Add another plane ticket to the list." He whispered.

"What is the plan?" I asked again.

"You, Adrian and Hopper are going to leave the country, change your names, make new lives for yourselves and never come back." Abe answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

I turned towards Adrian and looked at him.

"So, who's going to organise our leaving party," he joked. "I promise to act surprised."

**The next day**

Adrian and I had packed our bags last night, we'd spent the morning trying to comfort Jill, who was sobbing hopelessly on the sofa.

Abe had got us fake ID's, passports, plane tickets, a big wad of cash, and everything else we would need. He was also going to drive us to the airport.

We stood awkwardly and Adrian was looking slightly sad in the corner, while I was trying not to cry and I was hugging everyone – even Dimitri.

I stepped outside, Adrian by my side, Hopper in my pocket. I gave Rose another hug and slipped a piece of paper into her hand.

"It's a number for Ms. Terwillinger, she may be able to help you." I whispered into her ear.

"Thank-you." She whispered back.

As I stepped into the car, my last thought was, goodbye...

_**. The End . **_

**A/N: I haven't made up my mind to whether I'll be making a sequel yet, so I'll post another chapter to the answer in a day or two. **

**Thank-you for reviewing, following and favouriting and especially reading **

**Thanks again, Sheerio4ever. **


	12. Chapter 12

Okay I will be doing a sequel!

It will be up in a few days hopefully *crosses fingers*

So if you are interested, I'll see you later. If not, I will always be grateful for your support and I'll see you around

Sheerio4ever xx


	13. Chapter 13

**I just wanted to let you know that the first chapter of the sequel is up. It is called "Living in the Future." Go check it out if you are interested. **


End file.
